


If You Were More Than This

by Plumptie



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumptie/pseuds/Plumptie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonardo is a tease and Nico is just too naive sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were More Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts).



"-and they said, I was-...I look like a-" Nico bit his cheery-colored lips as he held his wrist, making a circular motion around the popping veins. 

Leonardo - _who was busy doodling the green sight of mountains and the vastness of clouds_ \- raised a brow at his ward before dropping the mahogany-designated pencil next to the easel.

"They said what?" 

"It's- nothing. Never mind, maestro." Nico threw his gaze downward. He made a mumbling sound, reminiscing silently when he felt a finger on his chin.

His face was maneuvered towards the Da Vinci. Hard eyes against meek ones. 

"How many times must I tell you of my dislike when you do not finish your sentence, Nico? Now continue. Tell me."

Nico swallowed.

"T-the boys back at the market said...they said that I-I look bizarre, that I possessed the same appearances such as that to a...a male hooker."

Leonardo blinked.

Nico was about to stand from his spot next to the Da Vinci, but a small kiss planted on both of his eyes made the boy look at the Artemis. 

Eyes wide as a cannonball. 

"M-Maestro?"

"I won't try to make you feel better because that's not how I _roll_." The man smirked, "Alas, if you were a hooker, I'd be your permanent client for there was no beauty such as yours."

Here, Nico had the tendency to stutter, strawberry watercolor tinted his pale cheeks. The boy shifted his gaze at anywhere but at the man. 

"That actually sounds rude. I do not look like a hooker nor do I wish to be one..."

Leonardo laughed. 

"Would you prefer to be my wife then?"

The boy passed out.

Leonardo blinked.

"The fuc- oi! Nico!"


End file.
